Lipstick Kisses
by thunderings
Summary: He loves watching as she puts on her makeup. Because unlike everyone else, he gets to see the before and after. L/Misa


_**Title: Lipstick Kisses  
Summary: He loves watching as she puts her on makeup. Because unlike everyone else, he gets to see the before and after. {L x Misa}**_

**A/N: Well, after a hiatus of sorts, my muse returned from a long vacation. It didn't take long to write this, and it certainly isn't my best work by any means. However, I think all of us go through this weird writers block phase where nothing we write seems good enough.**

**Anyway, this is a L/Misa drabble. Don't really care for the pairing, but I thought it was an interesting idea. L might seem a bit OOC, just to warn you.**

_**

* * *

**_

L Lawliet doesn't know why he finds Misa Amane putting on her makeup interesting. Perhaps it's because he's silently waiting for the day she pokes out her eye with her black eyeliner. No matter the reason, he sits lazily on Misa's bed day after day, watching intently as she primps herself for Light's arrival.

"What's that?" L asks, pointing at the little glass bottle Misa picks up.

"Concealer," She replies, dabbing some on her face. L stares in amazement as the liquid nearly disappears into her face, causing a few red pimples to be completely covered up. It's simply amazing that makeup can work such magic on one's face! Misa's blending skills were quite excellent, and in a matter of no time her skin looked completely flawless. ("Like a Geisha!" Matsuda would often say.)

The powdering comes next, which is amusing to watch. Misa takes the little powder puff and smoothes away a few areas where the concealer appeared to be a bit blotchy. L smiles a little bit, (only a little bit, for a good detective should never show too much emotion) as she coughs lightly when some powder gets onto her lips and then in her mouth.

"Are you alright?" L's voice shows a bit more concern then he'd like to show. Misa only nods, and gives a faint smile to indicate that she is fine. The raven haired man breathes a sigh of relief while watching as Misa's hand momentarily disappears into her pink makeup bag, and withdraws a peach looking powder.

"That's rouge, no?" For a first rate detective, he doesn't no much about makeup. Misa giggles daintily, and shakes her head.

"Oh Ryuzaki! It's called blush! No one has called it rouge for at least a few decades!" She continued to giggle, taking a black brush and applying it to the apples of her cheeks.

"Please inform me Miss Amane; why do they call that certain area of the cheeks the 'apples?" Another question which earns another giggle.

"I don't know Ryuzaki-kun! But please be silent, because I need complete concentration when I do my eyes," Misa says as she takes out her black eyeliner. L licks his dry lips, and inches a little closer to the young woman sitting at her vanity. Now comes his favorite part; the eyes. Not only does this part truly make Misa look quite beautiful, it also is the most exciting. There's always a chance she could poke her eye out with the pencil, and L admittedly thinks it would be quite interesting to witness. Misa takes her index finger on her left hand, and with her right carefully lines her eye in black. She does this again with the left eye, (and unfortunately there is no eye poking) and then applies a little eye shadow with another brush.

"Are you going to use the shiny metal thing?" L asks slightly impatiently, which causes Misa to raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Shiny metal thing?"

"The shiny metal thing that you use on your eyes," He further elaborates.

"My eyelash curler?" Misa takes out the torturous looking tool, and L nods.

"Ryuzaki, you are weird," But she giggles again, and begins working on her eyelashes. L inches even more closely, and watches intently. The young man silent wonders how women got so good at doing this stuff, and where they even learned how to do some of things.

"That looks very painful," L muses, pressing his thumb to his lips. Misa doesn't respond, (talking while working on your eyes could prove fatal) but shakes her head. The raven haired man deducts that she's probably quite irritated at all of his questions; but he's genuinely curious about this whole makeup process. L himself has been accused of wearing eye makeup on more than one occasion….

"And now for the final touch!" Misa gives him a wink, and pulls out a tube of bright red lipstick. Indeed, it's the final touch to making her look extraordinarily beautiful. It also means the end to the whole process, which makes L feel a little disappointed. Regardless, Misa glides the lipstick gracefully across her lips, coating them in bright red which contrasts nicely with her black eyeliner. After that she applies a thin layer of lip gloss and smacks her lips.

"I'm all done! How do I look Ryuzaki?" Misa stands and twirls around playfully.

"You look very nice Miss Amane. I'm sure Light will agree," L says this to make her feel good, but instead her smile turns into a frown.

"Light never notices how Misa-Misa looks," She pouts, tears springing into her eyes. In a very bold move, L stands and squeezes her hand in a friendly manner.

"I always notice how you look." Whether or not L truly means this or not is up for debate, but Misa's frown is immediately turned upside down.

"Oh Ryuzaki-kun! You're so sweet! If only Lighty-poo were like you!" She plants a quick kiss on his cheek, which instantly causes him to redden. The sweet moment is cut short, for the infamous Light Yagami enters Misa's bedroom.

"Light! I missed you!" She cries, practically smashing the dark haired man into the wall with her affectionate hug.

"What are you talking about? I stayed here until midnight," Light sighs, pulling away from her hug.

"Every second Misa-Misa is away from Light is like a century!" Misa counters, smirking devilishly.

"You never cease to astound me," Light chuckles under his breath. Then he suddenly seems to notice L's presence, and his eyes widen. "Why Ryuzaki! What're you doing in here?"

"Miss Amane and I were simply having a very stimulating conversation together," L winks at Misa. Light looks doubly confused, (as if he doesn't believe Misa could ever be involved in a stimulating conversation) and frowns in uncertainty.

"What were you two talking about?" He further prods, looking towards the blonde for answers.

"W-we were talking…about…um…how there is an asteroid heading towards Earth in a couple of years!" Misa randomly bursts, (not even L can place how she thought up that one) and smiles triumphantly.

"Is that so?" Light still looks skeptical, and now turns towards L.

"Quite right. We were just talking about asteroids until you came in," The raven haired man replies.

"If you were just talking about asteroids, then why do you have lipstick on your cheek?" Light asks.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Totally busted. Again, not my best work. I'm looking for a beta to do all my Death Note/Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy stuff at the moment. If this even slightly amused you, leave me a review. It only takes a matter of mere seconds, and you get a cupcake. Cupcakes are good, right? **


End file.
